Um Homem Irresistível
by NinaSanfer
Summary: <html><head></head>"Estou vacinada contra o charme e a beleza dos homens." Era o que Rin sempre dizia...</html>
1. Um Homem Irresistível

**Um Homem Irresistível**

os Personagens e nem a história me pertencem, é uma Adaptação do livro 'Um Homem Irresistível' de Cathy Williams:

* * *

><p>"Estou vacinada contra o charme e a beleza dos homens."<p>

Era o que Rin sempre dizia... visto que Sesshomaru Taisho esbanjava os dois atributos. Ele colocara um fim humilhante à sua paixão de adolescente, e ela jurara nunca mais demonstrar o que sentia. Naquela época, Sesshomaru já não escondia sua preferência por loiras de belas pernas. Então, por que se mostrava tão interessado nela? Será que era apenas para brincar com seus sentimentos?


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Eram duas e meia da manhã e o telefone estava tocando. Bem perto da cama. Estridente, persistente, exigindo uma resposta. Meio zonza, Rin logo pensou que tinha havido uma catástrofe. Alguma coisa horrível, que não podia esperar uma hora mais civilizada. Afinal, quem ligaria às duas e meia para dar boas notícias?

Por um segundo Rin pensou em deixar aquela maldita coisa tocar, deixar a má notícia esperar até de manhã. Mas não podia. Não era de sua natureza. Ela nunca tinha conseguido fugir à realidade e não ia conseguir isso agora.

Relutante, Rin pegou o telefone e esperou quem estivesse no outro lado da linha dizer alguma coisa. Não demorou.

— Eu sabia que você estava aí — uma voz profunda e aveludada disse sem qualquer cerimônia. Rin sentiu uma súbita ansiedade, embora achasse aquilo uma tolice. Ela era uma mulher adulta, tinha vinte e três anos, e nenhum motivo para temer Sesshomaru Taisho.

Força do hábito. Desde quando era criança, Sesshomaru sempre tinha conseguido irritá-la.

— O que você quer? — Rin perguntou, imaginando logo por que ele tinha ligado e o que perguntaria em seguida. — Você sabe que horas são?

— Sei — ele respondeu. — E se você espera que eu me desculpe por ligar a esta hora, está perdendo tempo.

Que gracinha, Rin pensou. Será que ele sabe como é bom ser acordada de madrugada?

Rin até podia vê-lo. Alto, bonito, perigosamente inteligente. Um homem que provavelmente nunca tinha sentido em toda a vida o menor constrangimento. Na certa nem tinha lhe ocorrido que era uma hora imprópria para telefonar. Rin sentou na cama, respirou fundo.

— Você podia ter esperado até de manhã — disse, tentando parecer cortês enquanto o imaginava caindo de uma escada, ou perdido no meio de um deserto. — Para você pode ser normal estar acordado a esta hora, mas algumas pessoas levam a vida de forma mais ortodoxa.

— Chocolate às nove e cama às nove e meia, Rin?

Rin sentiu o sangue subir à cabeça. Que bom seria ser capaz de produzir uma resposta à altura, mas, como sempre nessas ocasiões, ela não conseguia pensar em nada. Em vez disso, respirou fundo outra vez, contando até dez. Era bobagem começar qualquer discussão com Sesshomaru Taisho porque ele ganhava sempre. Na verdade, era bobagem se irritar com qual quer coisa que ele dissesse.

— Isso faz muito bem — Rin disse tranquilamente. — Exceto quando o telefone me acorda no meio da noite.

— Que emocionante — Sesshomaru comentou com o mesmo sarcasmo na voz. — Mas não liguei para falar sobre como você leva a vida. Onde é que minha irmã está?

— Nem imagino.

— Agora que já contou sua mentirinha, por que não diz a verdade? Onde ela está?

A mentira era mesmo pouco convincente. Ela devia ter pensado numa melhor. Pois sabia, desde que Kagome tinha saído de casa, que seu irmão faria perguntas. Afinal, ela era a melhor amiga de Kagome. Mas mentir não era fácil para Rin. Ela achava que sem intrigas a vida fluía melhor.

— Não posso dizer — respondeu. — Prometi a Kagome.

— Ah, prometeu?

— Ela não é mais criança, Sesshomaru — Rin prosseguiu sem perder tempo, pois não era difícil perceber que a raiva de Sesshomaru aumentava a cada palavra que ouvia. — Tem vinte e dois anos. Pode votar. Pode ir a qualquer lugar. Pode até casar se quiser.

— Então é isso o que ela pretende? — Sesshomaru berrou do outro lado, e Rin afastou o fone do ouvido. — Casar? Com aquele... aquele...

— Calma, Sesshomaru... cuidado com sua pressão arterial — Rin disse, tentando diminuir a tensão. Em vão.

— Sua pressão é que vai subir já já — Sesshomaru rugiu. — Estou indo aí.

Desligou. Rin olhou para o telefone, horrorizada.

Vindo aqui? Ao apartamento dela? Agora? Só de imaginar ele ali, furioso, exigindo respostas, Rin estremeceu. Ouvir sua voz no telefone já tinha sido bem desagradável...

Ela podia vê-lo, no seu Jaguar, voando baixo pelas ruas da cidade. E não perdeu tempo. Rapidamente, lavou o rosto, penteou o cabelo, vestiu uma calça jeans e um blusão. Ver-se subitamente vestida parecia estranho, quando poucos minutos atrás ela estava entre cobertores, dormindo profundamente.

Tudo culpa de Kagome, Rin pensou. Por que ela tinha de envolvê-la nas suas maquinações infelizes?

Mas aquilo não seria suficiente para abalar a amizade entre elas. Rin conhecia Kagome fazia uns quinze anos e já a tinha aceitado como ela era: uma criatura adorável e impulsiva, que navegava pela vida alegremente sem se preocupar com coisa alguma.

Talvez isso explicasse, talvez fosse esse o motivo pelo qual aquela amizade tinha durado tanto tempo. Os opostos se atraem. E Rin sabia que era exatamente o oposto da amiga: calma, equilibrada, prática...

Até fisicamente elas eram diferentes. Kagome era alta, bonita, cabelo negro e os mesmos vívidos olhos dourados do irmão. Tinha passado a vida cativando os homens. Isso, ela sempre dizia a Rin, era o que ela fazia melhor.

Rin, por sua vez, era baixa e magra, sem as curvas de que os homens tanto gostam. O cabelo, castanho, comum, caía sobre os ombros. Fazia tempo que ela tinha desistido de fazê-lo parecer mais interessante. Os olhos, também castanhos, geralmente mostravam serenidade. Era preciso observá-los atentamente para perceber como ela realmente era: perspicaz e bem-humorada.

Rin olhou no espelho, fez uma careta. Nenhum grande atrativo, impossível negar. Era uma daquelas coisas inevitáveis, como o sol nascer toda manhã. Ela aceitava o fato com naturalidade, até com certa gratidão, porque grande beleza geralmente traz grandes problemas. Enquanto ela, na maior parte do tempo, podia viver sua vida sem maiores perturbações. Ela nunca significava uma ameaça para outras mulheres, consequentemente tinha muitas amigas. E os homens apreciavam sua companhia sem segundas intenções. No geral, sua vida era calma e agradável.

Somente Sesshomaru Taisho já a tinha feito lamentar essa falta de atrativos.

Não que ele fosse cruel. Talvez porque sua vida estivesse tão cheia de mulheres bonitas, na sua presença Rin logo se sentia relegada a segundo plano.

No sofá da sala, Rin esperava, melancolicamente, sentada na borda do assento, como um paciente esperando a vez no dentista.

Sesshomaru não ia demorar, ela sabia. Ambos viviam em Londres, embora em lugares bem diferentes. Rin, num modesto apartamento de dois quartos em Clapham. Sesshomaru , numa grande casa ao norte da cidade, numa região onde a profusão de árvores fazia esquecer que não se estava nos subúrbios.

A casa tinha sido herdada quando seus pais morreram, fazia sete anos, e desde então ele morava lá com Kagome, cuidando da irmã, protegendo-a de uma forma que Rin chegava a achar cômica, mas que Kagome achava sufocante.

Rin ouviu o carro, antes de a campainha tocar. Apertou o botão que abria, à porta lá no saguão e destrancou a porta do apartamento.

Esperou no sofá, ouvindo passos escada acima e as rápidas batidas na porta, que se abriu antes que ela acabasse de lhe dizer para entrar.

Sesshomaru trouxe com ele o ar frio do inverno, impregnado no casaco preto. A temperatura na sala pareceu cair alguns graus. Rin olhava para ele tão confusa e intimidada como se nunca o tivesse visto antes.

Sempre que o via, Rin achava ter esquecido como ele era alto e imponente. Sua presença ocupava todo o ambiente, irradiando uma energia vibrante e impaciente, que lembrava um animal enjaulado.

— Quer café? — Rin levantou, enquanto ele tirava o casaco e sentava numa poltrona, como se fosse um convidado.

— Você não tem nada mais forte? — ele perguntou, olhando para ela com aqueles seus olhos dourados. — Uísque? Gim?

Cuidado com ele, Rin pensou. Logo ele vai dizer que está com fome e querer comer alguma coisa.

— Deve ter vinho na geladeira — ela respondeu, num tom de voz que pretendia deixar claro que ele não era bem-vindo naquele apartamento. — Geralmente não tem bebida forte por aqui.

— Compreendo — Sesshomaru correu os olhos pelo corpo de Rin, de uma forma que a levou a pensar que ele fazia aquilo automaticamente sempre que estava com uma mulher, fosse qual fosse sua idade ou aparência. — Não, esqueça o vinho. Quero café, por favor, forte e bem doce — esfregou as mãos nos olhos. — Estou exausto. Levantei às seis da manhã e voltei para casa às duas e meia... para encontrar aquele maldito bilhete da minha irmã.

— Que vida mais estafante a sua... — Rin comentou. Voltou às duas e meia da manhã? Provavelmente estava se divertindo na companhia de uma de suas fãs. Deve estar mesmo bem cansado...

Rastejando, Rin foi até a cozinha, batendo as portas do armário, esperando que todo aquele barulho produzisse nele uma bela dor de cabeça. Finalmente, dez minutos depois, voltou, com duas canecas de café.

— Você sabia de tudo, não é? — Sesshomaru perguntou assim que Rin lhe deu o café.

Rin não respondeu imediatamente. Voltou ao sofá, sentou, dobrou as pernas sob o corpo, bebericou seu café.

— E então? — Sesshomaru correu os dedos pelo cabelo, irritado. — Não fique aí parada, responda. Você sabia das idéias da minha irmã, não sabia?

Rin começava a perder a calma. Como acontecia sempre que ele estava por perto.

— Você está na minha casa — respondeu. — E eu gostaria que você não tentasse me intimidar.

Sesshomaru franziu o cenho.

— Intimidar? Não sei do que você está falando. Você sempre foi mais sensível do que devia, Rin.

— E você perdeu seu tempo vindo aqui — Rin respondeu, tentando manter o controle. — Não vou dizer mais nada além do que já disse.

— Raios, Rin! Por que você está protegendo Kagome? Só quero saber como ela está.

— Ela está muito bem.

— Eu não teria tanta certeza. Onde ela está?

Sesshomaru tinha sentado um pouco mais perto e Rin já sentia os efeitos da sua proximidade. Pensar com clareza estava mais difícil.

O homem era perigoso. Seu olhar era quase hipnótico, capaz de desvendar o mais bem guardado dos segredos. Pouco a pouco, ele sempre envolvia suas vítimas e acabava conseguindo o que queria.

Mas Rin o conhecia fazia tempo. Conhecia todas as suas táticas.

— Se Kagome quisesse que você soubesse, teria dito no bilhete — Rin ponderou com lógica irrefutável.

— Não tente bancar a espertinha. Você sabe que Kagome não faria isso. Por alguma razão, ela me acha superprotetor — Sesshomaru , furioso, desviou o olhar para a caneca de café, como se tivesse achado o responsável por aquela situação irritante.

Rin sorriu. Às vezes, os traços de Sesshomaru faziam Rin lembrar de quando ele era mais jovem. Agora, por exemplo.

— Que bom que você está se divertindo — Sesshomaru percebeu o sorriso de Rin. — Mas talvez não seja tão divertido descobrir que Kagome se meteu em encrenca. Você sabe o que ela vai fazer, aquela cabeça-dura. Ela sempre acha que nada pode lhe acontecer e algum dia vai se meter em encrenca grossa.

Rin sabia que era verdade. Mas achava que tentar manter Kagome trancafiada não ia resolver o problema.

A verdade era que Sesshomaru achava frustrante não poder conter a irmã. Ao contrário dos outros habitantes deste planeta, Kagome não se deixava persuadir. Ouvia tudo, concordava sempre, mas fazia tudo exatamente como queria.

— Você não pode resolver problemas que são dela — Rin disse. — Ela tem de aprender com seus próprios erros.

— Foi isso o que ela lhe disse?

Rin suspirou. Assim não chegariam a parte alguma.

— Mais ou menos — tergiversou. Sesshomaru levantou. Avançou alguns passos.

— E você concorda? — inclinou-se, botou as mãos sobre as costas do sofá, uma da cada lado. Rin estava encurralada. Mal podia respirar.

— Ela tem o direito de cometer seus próprios erros — gaguejou, perturbada por aquela proximidade, desejando que ele fosse para outro lugar da sala. Ou, melhor ainda, para longe daquele apartamento.

— E você acha que isso inclui casar com Houjo, aquele sujeitinho que só está interessado no dinheiro dela? E que eu devia ficar só olhando, sem fazer nada para tentar impedir? — Sesshomaru permanecia ali, imóvel.

Rin sentia seu raciocínio comprometido.

A situação trazia de volta algumas lembranças nada agradáveis, de quando ela era uma adolescente perdidamente apaixonada. Na época, ela sentia essa mesma vertigem sempre que Sesshomaru estava por perto.

Mas isso fazia muito tempo. Ela já tinha se recuperado.

— Talvez ele não seja tão mau como parece — Rin disse, lembrando do último namorado de Kagome. Ela o tinha visto algumas vezes, e a cada vez sua impressão sobre ele piorava. Na verdade, ela entendia a preocupação dele.

Sesshomaru se afastou. Começou a andar pela sala distraidamente, observando os quadros na parede.

— Ele é pior do que parece — disse finalmente. — Como você pôde deixá-la fugir com ele? Você não é amiga dela?

— Não tenho nada a ver com isso — Rin protestou. — Claro que não a encorajei a ir para... a sair de casa. Tentei fazê-la mudar de idéia, mas quando Kagome cisma com alguma coisa ninguém a convence do contrário. Além disso, é a vida dela.

Sesshomaru olhava para Rin como para um animal estranho. E ela sabia por quê. Ele estava habituado a ser obedecido. E achava irritante essa conversa sobre liberdade de escolha, por que ele sabia o que era melhor para sua irmã e não conseguia entender por que Rin não concordava com ele.

E o pior, Rin pensou, era que ele sempre estava certo.

— Você vai me dizer para onde ela foi? — ele perguntou ternamente, sentando a seu lado no sofá.

— Você não desiste mesmo, hein? Parece um cachorro às voltas com um osso — Rin se afastou discretamente, até parar no braço do sofá.

Pela primeira vez desde que tinha entrado naquele apartamento, Sesshomaru sorriu. Um sorriso charmoso, cativante, que Rin já tinha visto outras vezes, quando ele estava na companhia de uma mulher bonita. O que sempre a tinha intrigado era que nenhuma dessas mulheres conseguia ver o homem obstinado e inflexível atrás daquele sorriso, respeitadíssimo nos meios empresariais, o homem que tinha pego a editora do pai numa situação crítica e em poucos meses revertido a situação. Ele deve ser um grande ator para iludir tantas mulheres, Rin pensou. Será que pretendia influenciá-la com o mesmo sorriso? Como fazia com suas amiguinhas?

— Você me conhece, Rin — ele sorriu outra vez.

— Infelizmente.

— Você é minha amiga mais antiga.

Muito lisonjeiro, Rin pensou. Ele deve me achar uma peça de mobília antiga, no mesmo lugar há séculos.

— No seu lugar, eu não estaria tão orgulhoso disso — Rin murmurou, achando que ele talvez não ouvisse. Mas é claro que ele ouviu.

Sesshomaru estreitou o olhar, sem deixar de sorrir.

— O que é que você quer dizer com isso?

— São tantas...

— Não vim aqui ouvir sermões — Sesshomaru fechou a cara. Rin sorriu. Será que Kagome já tinha lhe dito a mesma coisa? Geralmente ela não enfrentava o irmão. Talvez estivesse começando a fazê-lo. Tomara. No mundo devia haver poucas pessoas capazes de dizer a Sesshomaru Taisho o que ele não gostava de ouvir. O dinheiro infunde um respeito doentio nas pessoas, e Sesshomaru era suficientemente rico para inspirar tal espécie de respeito. Além disso, riqueza, inteligência e boa aparência fazem uma combinação, fatal.

— Bem, você tem uma certa fama — Rin murmurou.

— Nunca corri atrás.

— Desculpe, mas não concordo.

— Ah, não? — Sesshomaru se recostou no sofá. — Como você pode saber tanto sobre minha vida amorosa se nunca participou dela?

Rin corou, mas manteve a compostura. Olhava para Sesshomaru calada, perguntando-se como podia já ter estado apaixonada por aquele homem.

— Na verdade — Sesshomaru prosseguiu, indolente —, eu me pergunto se você entende alguma coisa de vida amorosa. Desde que a conheço, tudo o que vi você fazer foi estudar. E manter a cabeça no lugar.

— Não vejo nada errado nisso — Rin respondeu, ainda tranquila, embora considerando a hipótese de atirar o abajur na cabeça dele.

— Deve ser uma vida muito excitante.

— Dispenso seus comentários sobre como levar a vida. Se você acha excitante ficar pulando de cama em cama, faça bom proveito.

Um brilho travesso surgiu nos olhos dourados de Sesshomaru. Ele não estava cansado? Há pouco tinha dito que estava, mas agora não mostrava cansaço algum. Parecia revigorado, disposto a discutir qualquer assunto, inclusive sua vida amorosa, durante horas. Talvez fosse essa sua tática para quebrar o silêncio de Rin sobre o paradeiro de Kagome.

— Que maldade, Rin. E que imaginação fértil. Já dormi com algumas mulheres, é verdade, mas não tenho o hábito de pular de cama em cama. Será que ainda tem café? — Sesshomaru estendeu a caneca a Rin.

— Não, não tem. Estou cansada e é hora de você ir embora. Não vou lhe dizer onde Kagome está. Desista, Sesshomaru.

ele contraiu os lábios.

— Não mesmo. Se você não me disser o que quero saber, vou dar um jeito de Houjo pagar por qualquer bobagem que Kagome fizer.

— E como pretende fazer isso? — Rin perguntou, apreensiva, pois não tinha qualquer dúvida de que Sesshomaru podia e faria exatamente o que ameaçava.

— Ele é ator, não é?

Rin assentiu, sem dizer nada.

— Uma vida bem instável, você não acha?

Rin assentiu outra vez, sentindo-se como um rato que tinha entrado na ratoeira e esperava ela fechar.

— Vou investir no campo das artes e estou procurando uma companhia de teatro para comprar. O negócio envolve muito dinheiro — Sesshomaru parou, observando a expressão de Rin.

— A comunidade artística é muito fechada. Uma palavra sobre alguém se espalha mais rápido que fogo no mato seco — virou a caneca de cabeça para baixo, inspecionando-a.

— Você não vai arruinar a carreira dele — Rin sussurrou, horrorizada. — Você não pode fazer isso.

— Vou fazer tudo o que puder para proteger minha irmã — ele deixou a caneca sobre a mesa de centro.

Pronto. A ratoeira tinha fechado. Ficar calada significava comprometer a carreira de Houjo. Falar significava trair a confiança da melhor amiga.

Houjo podia ser tudo o que Sesshomaru achava. Ela mesma, pelo que já tinha visto, o achava fútil, egoísta e irritantemente convicto de que sua presença fazia o mundo melhor. Mas não podia permitir que Sesshomaru fizesse o que pretendia.

— Tudo bem — Rin finalmente disse. — Eles estão naquele chalé dos seus pais, na Escócia.

— Lá? — Sesshomaru olhou para Rin algum tempo, antes de começar a rir. — Não consigo imaginar um romance florescendo naquelas ruínas. Especialmente com um tempo desses. Houjo não parece um sujeito capaz de sobreviver sem aquecimento central.

— Kagome disse que eles precisavam de privacidade.

— Ela tem toda a privacidade que precisa.

— Muito pouca, com você sob o mesmo teto — Rin disse baixinho. E Sesshomaru fechou a cara.

— Bem, vou ter de ir até lá botar algum juízo na cabeça dela. Para o caso de ela estar pensando em fazer alguma bobagem — ele se levantou e a sala pareceu encolher.

— Como, por exemplo...?

— Como, por exemplo, casar com aquele idiota — Sesshomaru agarrou o casaco e começou a vesti-lo, pensativo.

— Eles não precisariam de uma licença ou coisa parecida? — Rin perguntou, agora mais ansiosa.— Além disso, Kagome não faria uma coisa dessas — prosseguiu sem muita convicção.

— Quem sabe há quanto tempo eles estão planejando isso? — Sesshomaru olhou para Rin, franziu o olhar. E Rin sacudiu a cabeça, respondendo a pergunta não formulada.

— Eu não sabia de nada — disse. — Kagome só me contou ontem.

Sesshomaru apenas olhava, parecia estar maquinando alguma coisa, e isso deixava Rin inquieta. Nada era simples com Sesshomaru Taisho. Rin levantou, foi até a porta, pousou a mão na maçaneta.

Ele tinha conseguido o que queria, Rin pensou. Como sempre. Teria sido mais fácil admitir desde o começo que ele conseguiria e ter dito sem rodeios o que ele queria saber.

Mas ela sempre tinha questionado tudo o que ele dizia. Mesmo quando estava perdidamente apaixonada, quando o se guia com os olhos sempre que o via, Rin nunca tinha se limitado a ouvir o que ele dizia sem discutir.

Sesshomaru se aproximou, parou a seu lado, observando-a com um brilho nos olhos.

— Você tem trabalhado muito? — perguntou.

Rin olhou naqueles olhos dourados, surpresa e confusa com aquela súbita mudança de assunto.

— Bastante — Rin respondeu, cautelosa. — Por quê?

— Só estou sendo gentil — ele deu de ombros. — Afinal, não trocamos gentilezas desde que cheguei aqui.

— Nunca vi você se preocupar com isso.

Sesshomaru pareceu surpreso, mas Rin sabia que ele não ligava a mínima para o que ela pensasse dele. O tempo tinha trazido alguma familiaridade ao relacionamento deles, mas era só isso. Ela era amiga da irmã dele. A menina comum que tinha crescido e se tornado uma mulher comum. Ele nunca tinha olhado duas vezes para ela e nunca o faria. Nem precisava fingir se importar com o que ela pensava dele.

— O que é que você está fazendo agora? Kagome sempre me fala do seu trabalho.

— É mesmo? — Rin perguntou polidamente, achando que ele parecia bem pouco interessado.

— Qual foi seu último projeto? Fotografar um membro da família real para a capa de uma revista?

Rin assentiu, perguntando-se aonde aquela conversa ia levar.

— Deve ser bom trabalhar de free lancer — Sesshomaru murmurou, olhando de soslaio. — As vezes, eu gostaria de poder fazer a mesma coisa.

— E renunciar àquela selva de pedra? Duvido.

Sesshomaru riu.

— Talvez você tenha razão — ele murmurou.— Mas você faz seu próprio horário de trabalho, não é?

— Não exatamente. Sesshomaru ignorou a resposta.

— O que agora é bastante conveniente, porque você vai comigo à Escócia buscar Kagome.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

— O quê? — Rin olhava para Sesshomaru como se ele tivesse enlouquecido, enquanto ele a olhava com um intolerável ar de paciência.

— Você vai comigo à Escócia — ele repetiu —, buscar minha irmã. Você já admitiu que ela estava maluca quando sumiu com aquele imbecil. Quem sabe no que isso vai dar? E, se ela casar com ele, será sobre o meu cadáver. Por isso, preciso evitar a todo custo que isso aconteça.

— Claro — Rin estava furiosa. — Faça o que achar melhor, mas não me inclua nos seus planos — abriu a porta, deixando entrar uma rajada de ar frio.

A porta não abria diretamente para a rua, mas para um pequeno patamar, para onde também abria a porta do apartamento vizinho. Mesmo assim, estava bastante frio.

Sesshomaru fechou a porta e se encostou nela, braços cruzados.

— Você tem de ir, Rin. Você é amiga dela.

O olhar de Rin fuzilava. Tomara que ele expressasse o que ela achava da idéia porque seu vocabulário seria incapaz de fazê-lo.

— Não se atreva a fazer esse tipo de chantagem comigo — ela disse. — Você pode induzir muitas pessoas a fazer muitas coisas, mas não a mim. E muito menos isso.

Pronto, Rin pensou. Resolvido.

Sesshomaru não se movia. Apenas olhava. Ele não estava brincando, era evidente. Desde que seus pais tinham morrido, ele considerava a irmã responsabilidade sua, o que provavelmente faria até ela se casar. Com alguém em quem ele confiasse, claro.

No que lhe dizia respeito, Kagome corria o risco de cometer o maior erro da sua vida. E ele não ia ficar olhando, sem fazer nada.

Rin podia seguir essa linha de raciocínio, mesmo que não soubesse ao certo se concordava com ela. Entretanto, coagi-la a qualquer espécie de confronto com Kagome estava fora de questão.

Ela não ia tomar partido de ninguém, até porque detestaria isso se estivesse no lugar de Kagome.

— Não saio daqui enquanto você não concordar em ir comigo — Sesshomaru disse calmamente, embora deixasse claro que não estava brincando. — Você conhece minha irmã tão bem quanto eu. Ela vai ter um faniquito se eu aparecer lá brincando de irmão mais velho. Se você estiver junto talvez seja mais fácil convencê-la.

— Ou talvez ela bata a porta na nossa cara. E nos diga para cuidarmos das nossas próprias vidas.

— É um risco que vamos ter de correr.

— Não. É um risco que você vai ter de correr.

Sesshomaru avançou e agarrou Rin pelo braço, puxando-a para tão perto que seus rostos ficaram a centímetros um do outro.

— Escute aqui — ele disse. — Você vem comigo goste ou não goste. E não adianta dizer que cada um tem o direito de fazer o que achar melhor. Não estamos falando de amenidades, estamos falando de Kagome. Ela está saindo com Houjo faz tempo e parece que está levando aquele sujeito a sério.

— Talvez a coisa seja recíproca — Rin tentou argumentar, embora soubesse que era inútil.

— Ambos sabemos que não é o caso. Por alguma razão minha irmã não consegue ver o óbvio, mas isso não importa. O que importa é que não quero que ela faça algo de que vai se arrepender o resto da vida — Sesshomaru respirou fundo, olhar implacável. Seus dedos ainda seguravam o braço de Rin, que tentou soltá-lo, sem sucesso. — Já lhe contei que ele andou investigando quanto dinheiro Kagome vai receber quando completar vinte e cinco anos?

— Não — Rin empalideceu um pouco mais.

— Então acabo de contar.

— E a Kagome, você contou?

— Não seja ridícula — Sesshomaru riu, soltando seu braço. — Isso seria pior — prosseguiu, enquanto Rin massageava o braço entorpecido, tentando reativar a circulação.

— É... provavelmente seria — Rin concordou.

— Você ainda acha melhor deixá-la cometer seus próprios erros?

— Ela é uma mulher adulta... — Rin protestou, já sem tanta convicção, depois do que acabava de saber. O que Sesshomaru não deixou de perceber.

— Infelizmente, ainda estamos longe disso — Sesshomaru comentou, com certa indulgência no olhar. — Kagome sempre foi caprichosa como uma borboleta, e sempre aceitei isso. Mas desta vez não vou aceitar. Esse sujeito é perigoso. Pode arruinar a vida dela.

Silêncio. Rin parecia refletir sobre o assunto.

Por essa ela não esperava. Claro que ela sabia que Sesshomaru a procuraria tão logo lesse o bilhete de Kagome, mas estava resolvida a não revelar o paradeiro da amiga.

E não apenas tinha falhado como agora estava a ponto de concordar em ir com ele buscá-la naquele chalé na Escócia.

A capacidade de persuasão daquele homem era ilimitada.

— Então? — Sesshomaru insistiu. — O que me diz?

— Não posso sair correndo e esquecer meus compromissos profissionais. Rin ainda tentava se esquivar.

— Só dois dias. Isso não pode comprometer seu trabalho.

Era verdade, Rin pensou, intimamente resignada. Fevereiro, por alguma razão, não era o mês em que ela mais trabalhava. Ela tinha algum trabalho, mas nada comparável ao resto do ano.

— Para você, isso não faria qualquer diferença — Rin resmungou melancolicamente, enquanto Sesshomaru, já mais tranquilo, agora até sorria.

Ele tinha conseguido o que queria. Se pudesse, Rin removeria aquele olhar de satisfação do seu rosto. Mas não podia.

— Puxa. Você me faz parecer um tirano.

— É mesmo? — Rin levantou o olhar. — E isso está bem longe da verdade, não é?

Sesshomaru riu. Um riso que de alguma forma a confundia.

— Se você fosse mais jovem, eu lhe daria umas palmadas no traseiro pelo seu atrevimento — disse, ainda rindo.

— Você sempre teve um estilo muito próprio — Rin respondeu um tanto rispidamente, mas corou ao imaginar Sesshomaru Taisho botando as mãos nela, por qualquer motivo. — Quando você pretende ir para a Escócia? — perguntou, mudando de assunto.

— O quanto antes — Sesshomaru franziu a testa, pensativo. — Vamos de avião até Glasgow e depois de carro até o chalé. Ligo para você assim que resolver uns probleminhas. Podemos nos encontrar no aeroporto.

— E o tempo? — Rin perguntou só por perguntar.

— O tempo...?

— É... a neve... — Rin explicou pacientemente. — Avalanchas... estradas bloqueadas...

— Ora, não seja trágica. Isso não vai acontecer.

— Não estou brincando. Não pretendo ficar presa naquele fim de mundo só com você por perto — Rin insistiu, sentindo arrepios ao pensar na hipótese.

Provavelmente havia hordas de mulheres dispostas a dar o braço direito para estar nessa situação. E provavelmente era nisso que Sesshomaru pensava agora, enquanto observava Rin com aquele olharzinho irritante. Mas ela deixaria bem claro que não se incluía entre tais mulheres.

Ela ouviria a previsão do tempo e à mais sutil alusão a neve, cancelaria a viagem imediatamente.

— Houve uma época — Sesshomaru comentou — em que você teria achado a idéia interessante.

Rin olhou nos olhos dele, e desviou o olhar, subitamente confusa.

— O que é que você quer dizer com isso?

— Você sabe o que quero dizer, Rin. Já esqueceu aquela sua paixonite por mim? Você devia ter... quinze? Dezesseis? Dezesseis aninhos sem nunca ter sido beijada. Eu devia ter me sentido lisonjeado, mas isso teria sido inconveniente...

Rin sentia a boca seca, desejando que o chão se abrisse e a engolisse, qualquer coisa que a poupasse daquele embaraço horrível.

— Você devia ter...

— Chega! — Rin interrompeu, respirando fundo e contando até dez. Quando voltou a falar, percebeu com alívio que parte do seu autocontrole estava de volta. — Eu era jovem. E estúpida. Muito estúpida. Mas estou curada desse probleminha. Por isso, não há porque desenterrar o assunto. O fato é que não vou, a menos que a previsão do tempo seja favorável. Isso é tudo.

Incapaz de olhar nos olhos de Sesshomaru, Rin olhava as próprias mãos. Mil lembranças passavam pela sua cabeça. Todas aquelas coisas horríveis que ela ainda tentava esquecer. Como ela tinha sido ingênua. Tinha se atirado nos braços dele, e ele tinha rido, surpreso e divertido. Você é uma criança ele tinha dito, querendo dizer que ela não tinha o charme e a beleza das mulheres que o atraíam.

Que cena ela devia ter proporcionado, com seus olhos e cabelo castanhos, perto daquelas loiras, morenas e ruivas que pululavam na casa dos pais dele com previsível regularidade durante os fins de semana.

— Claro, claro. Seria péssimo ficarmos presos lá. Não que sua honra não esteja segura comigo. Quanto a isso, você pode ficar tranquila. Você é amiga da minha irmã e... — Sesshomaru sacudiu os ombros e as palavras que ele não disse ficaram pairando no ar, com um significado mais que cristalino. Ele não a achava fisicamente atraente, era o que queria dizer, por isso ela podia ficar tranquila. Mas aquilo, em vez de tranquilizá-la, trouxe a seus olhos lágrimas de raiva e humilhação, fazendo-a se lembrar de como tinha se sentido quando sua paixonite de adolescente tinha sido risonhamente descartada.

— Eu telefono.

— Ótimo — Rin respondeu, olhando o relógio. Quase cinco da manhã. Ele tinha demorado mais do que ela imaginava. — Agora, se você não se importa, eu gostaria de dormir um pouco. Acho que você também — sem ter a intenção, ela sugeria que ele precisava descansar, uma vez que tinha passado a noite fazendo o que não era difícil imaginar.

— Acho que vou para o escritório — ele respondeu, procurando a maçaneta da porta.

Rin tirou a mão de lá bem depressa, para evitar qualquer contato, torcendo para que ele não percebesse sua reação.

— A esta hora?

— Tenho muitas coisas para resolver antes de poder ir a qualquer lugar. Você não é a única pessoa cuja rotina foi interrompida.

— Eu não disse que era — Rin resmungou.

— Nem precisa. Seu tom de voz diz. Você sempre disse mais com o silêncio do que com palavras.

Era verdade. Rin sempre soube que, se dissesse tudo o que pensava, ofenderia uns e outros desnecessariamente. Por isso às vezes ficava calada, guardando o que pensava para si mesma.

Mas nunca ninguém tinha percebido essa manobra. Sesshomaru devia ser mais perspicaz do que ela imaginava para perceber isso em raros encontros casuais.

E tal grau de percepção incomodava. Fazia Rin achar que ele podia ler seus pensamentos. O que era muito desagradável.

— É mesmo? Então vou esperar você ligar. Se eu não estiver, deixe recado na secretária eletrônica.

— Certo. Mas procure estar por perto no começo da tarde, provavelmente vamos sair logo depois do almoço.

Não era uma sugestão, era uma ordem. Esteja em casa depois do meio-dia.

Rin fechou a porta da sala e foi para o quarto, onde passou a hora seguinte tentando dormir.

Difícil. Era como se ela tivesse sido colhida por um furacão e agora, depois do susto, ainda não conseguisse ficar de pé. Até pouco tempo atrás estava tudo sob controle, seu trabalho, sua vida. De repente, tudo tinha virado de cabeça para baixo e ela estava de saída, numa idiota missão de resgate, com um homem que, depois de todos esses anos, ainda conseguia embaraçá-la.

E por que ele a tinha embaraçado? Seria por causa daquela súbita intimidade, no reduzido espaço daquele apartamento?

Tinha de ser isso, Rin concluiu. Ela já tinha estado com Sesshomaru outras vezes, muitas vezes, mas sempre na companhia de outras pessoas. E quando estiveram sozinhos ela geralmente estava esperando Kagome.

Mas hoje tinha sido diferente. Eles tinham estado completamente a sós. E ela tinha sido obrigada a encará-lo de frente, cara a cara.

O mais patético, Rin pensava, tinha sido ter de ouvi-lo dizer que não a achava atraente. Não me importo, ela dizia para si mesma, não tenho mais nenhum interesse nele. Mas era preciso cuidado. Evitar se deixar envolver pelo seu charme. Isso seria péssimo. E, se fizesse essa viagem sob tensão, ela com certeza ia precisar de tratamento médico quando voltasse para casa.

Rin finalmente conseguiu dormir. Quando acordou, eram mais de nove horas. Pulou da cama e correu para a sala. Precisava telefonar, cancelar dois compromissos.

O sr. Rafferty, o primeiro deles, queria umas fotos do interior de sua casa para usá-las num livro que estava escrevendo e era mais maleável. Estava trabalhando no livro fazia dois anos. Um pequeno atraso nas fotos não faria grande diferença.

Com a sra. Molton, o segundo, a coisa não seria tão fácil.

— Não gostei nem um pouco — ela berrou do outro lado do linha depois de ouvir todas as desculpas de Rin.

— Sinto muito, sra. Molton, mas é inevitável.

— Inevitável? Tal palavra não existe no meu dicionário — a sra. Molton respondia com sua voz esganiçada, capaz de quebrar copos. — E quanto aos meus cãezinhos? Você acha que não é desgastante para eles ter de posar para fotografias? Eles já estão psicologicamente preparados. Hoje seria um dia perfeito.

Rin até podia ver os dois monstrinhos, magérrimos, tão irascíveis quanto a dona. Alguma dúvida de que aquela sessão de fotos demoraria duas vezes mais do que deveria?

— Posso transferir para a próxima terça-feira — Rin disse, tentando desviar o assunto dos cães.

— E eu posso transferir você, senhorita — a sra. Molton informava, irritada. — Você não é a única fotógrafa do mundo. Minha sobrinha a recomendou muito bem, mas isso não significa que eu tenha de contratar seus serviços. O mundo está cheio de fotógrafos talentosos — a sra. Molton insistia num tom de voz incompatível com sua estatura. — Vou concordar com o adiamento, mas esteja certa de que não haverá outros.

Obrigada,Sesshomaru Taisho, Rin pensou ao desligar. Se eu perder esse trabalho a culpa será toda sua.

O resto da manhã, Rin passou arrumando a bagagem que deveria levar e revendo tediosamente os negativos de um trabalho que fazia para uma revista.

Mas não parava de pensar em Sesshomaru. Na maneira como ele andava, como olhava...

Ela estava agindo como uma adolescente boboca outra vez. E já não era mais adolescente. Sabia que não devia se deixar iludir por aparências. Ela podia não ser bonita, mas era esperta o suficiente para ouvir a voz do bom senso.

Rin olhou para o blusão na sua mão e o socou na mochila. Fosse qual fosse a previsão do tempo, era melhor ter certeza de que não ia passar frio.

O homem do tempo tinha garantido que não haveria neve na Escócia. Mas quem poderia garantir?

Sesshomaru ligou às três. Disse que sairiam em uma hora e meia.

— Me encontre no aeroporto — seu tom sugeria que ele tinha mais o que fazer além de falar ao telefone. — Tome um táxi e ponha na conta da editora.

— Oh, comigo está tudo bem, obrigada por perguntar — Rin disse. — Só os probleminhas de sempre quando a gente tem de cancelar compromissos já assumidos, mas não vou incomodá-lo com os detalhes. Claro que posso estar no aeroporto às quatro e meia. Algum lugar especial? Ou devo simplesmente ficar vagando por lá e torcer para ver você?

Pobre Sesshomaru. Sem tempo para ela agora que tinha conseguido o que queria. Provavelmente estava olhando o relógio, impaciente, esperando que ela desligasse. Ele nunca perdia tempo com frivolidades.

A menos que fosse para levar uma mulher para a cama. Nesse caso, ele tinha todo o tempo do mundo, para jogar seus elaborados jogos de sedução. Pelo menos era o que Rin tinha percebido ao vê-lo na companhia de outras mulheres, e o que Kagome tinha lhe contado. Confidencialmente.

— Estou ocupado. Não posso perder tempo. Encontro você no balcão de embarque — Sesshomaru desligou.

Que maneiras. Estava ocupado, é? E quanto a ela? Ela também estaria ocupada se não fosse por ele. Será que ele tinha pensado nisso?

Rin se perguntava a quantas das suas amiguinhas ele já tinha dito que estava ocupado e não podia perder tempo. Mas concluiu que, afinal, preferia honestidade. Era sempre melhor cada um saber o seu lugar.

Jeans, botas, um blusão, outro na mochila, e um capote de lã. Toda aquela roupa a fazia parecer mais gordinha e Rin fez uma careta ao olhar no espelho.

Mas aquilo na verdade não a incomodava. Ela já tinha se acostumado a não atrair segundos olhares do sexo oposto.

Nenhum dos seus namorados tinha se interessado por ela fisicamente antes de conhecê-la e, francamente, na maioria das vezes ela teria preferido que a coisa ficasse em bases mais platônicas. Não era muito agradável rechaçar pretendentes incapazes de fazer subir sua pressão arterial.

Na verdade, todos eles.

Rin lembrou de Kohaku, o ousado Kohaku, que tinha chegado mais perto disso. Não que ela estivesse apaixonada, mas ainda lembrava do gosto amargo dos seus comentários quando romperam. Frígida, ele tinha dito. Frígida e sem graça, uma mulher que devia se sentir feliz se olhada duas vezes. Na verdade, ele estava mais interessado nos contatos que ela tinha no seu trabalho de fotógrafa. Se ela tivesse dormido com ele, ou lhe apresentado algumas pessoas úteis, ou, melhor ainda, as duas coisas, talvez ele continuasse a vê-la por mais tempo. Mas, na ausência desses pré-requisitos, ela era, ficou claro, uma opção pouco interessante.

Seu destino é fazer carreira, Rin disse ao espelho.

Não que ela visse algo errado nisso. Na verdade, Rin se achava uma mulher de sorte. O passatempo de adolescente tinha se tornado profissão quando, aos dezessete anos, participando de um concurso de fotografia, ela tinha ganho um curso grátis, além de excelente equipamento, que conservava até hoje. Ela adorava o que fazia e se seu príncipe encantado insistisse em não aparecer, isso não seria o fim do mundo.

Sua mãe ficaria desapontada, claro. Ela fazia pão, geléia, e tinha uma visão bastante ultrapassada do papel da mulher na sociedade. Mas Rin sabia lidar com isso.

Então voltou a pensar em Sesshomaru e franziu a testa. Por que é que a imagem dele pipocava na sua mente assim, sem aviso prévio?

Porque era hora de ir, ela respondeu para si mesma, reunindo suas coisas e tentando sem sucesso sintonizar mais uma vez a previsão do tempo enquanto esperava o táxi, que não demorou.

Sesshomaru já estava no balcão de embarque. De costas, falando com a mulher atrás do balcão. Rin parou a poucos metros. Ficou olhando.

Quanta masculinidade, Rin pensou. Ombros largos, quadris estreitos. Parecia que ele passava horas fazendo ginástica. E, até onde ela se lembrava, isso era raro.

Rin respirou fundo e foi até o balcão, percebendo que a mulher com quem Sesshomaru tinha estado falando, morena, atraente, impecavelmente maquiada, não foi com ela tão atenciosa quanto foi com ele.

— Espero que você não tenha esperado muito — Rin disse, sorrindo e voltando-se para Sesshomaru.

— Dez minutos — Sesshomaru respondeu. — Não se preocupe. Não estou chateado.

Claro que não, Rin pensou, olhando para a morena, agora ocupada com alguns papéis.

— Eu não estava preocupada — disse. — E estou certa de que você não está chateado.

Um sorriso travesso surgiu nos olhos dele, apesar da expressão séria. Rin ignorou.

— Já confirmou as reservas?

Sesshomaru assentiu, segurando o braço de Rin. O gesto, embora instintivo, deixou Rin tensa. Até perceber que estava sendo boba. Outra vez.

A morena, agora parecendo um tanto tristonha, desejou-lhe boa viagem e uma agradável permanência na Escócia, esperando que ele voltasse breve a seu balcão.

Que gracinha, Rin pensou, observando à morena. Será que ela é sempre tão gentil com todos os passageiros?

Sesshomaru, por sua vez, despejava sobre a morena seu charme ilimitado. Rin demonstrava impaciência.

— Você é bem sutil — Sesshomaru comentou enquanto seguiam por entre a multidão. — Que bom que não consultou o relógio nem bocejou.

Sesshomaru conduzia Rin pelo terminal sem qualquer dificuldade, parecendo conhecer cada centímetro do lugar, o que para ela não era surpresa. Ele tinha uma grande editora e estava sempre viajando pelo mundo.

Olhando o painel de horários, Rin viu que já deviam embarcar. Pelo menos não ficariam muito tempo no aeroporto.

— Você parecia disposto a passar o resto do dia com aquela mulher.— Rin respondeu. E a noite também, pensou.

— Eu só estava matando o tempo, enquanto esperava você. E sendo gentil.

— Gentil? Desde quando paparicar mulheres é gentileza?

— Ora, não seja maldosa. Você pode tomar chocolate e ir para a cama às nove, mas não pode achar que quem não faz o mesmo é um devasso.

Rin corou. Como ele se atrevia a falar com ela daquele jeito, como se ela fosse uma criança? Mas evitou responder. Ela teria de sobreviver as próximas horas na companhia dele e não convinha começar uma discussão.

— Como vamos do aeroporto em Glasgow até o chalé? — perguntou. Sesshomaru tinha largado seu braço e apertado o passo. Era preciso quase correr para acompanhá-lo.

— De carro — ele respondeu. — Minha filial em Glasgow tem alguns, e alguém vai deixá-lo no aeroporto e vamos seguir diretamente de lá.

— Que ótimo. — Rin murmurou. — E você vai poder dirigir? Você foi mesmo para o escritório quando saiu da minha casa?

Rin ofegava um pouco, o que não era muito dignificante, principalmente porque Sesshomaru parecia não sentir cansaço algum. Felizmente chegaram ao portão de embarque e pararam para mostrar os bilhetes antes de subir no avião.

Havia poucos passageiros naquele vôo. A maioria homens de negócios. Todos mal-humorados.

— Sim — Sesshomaru disse, respondendo ambas as perguntas. Atravessaram o portão e se dirigiram para o avião.

— Então Você não dorme desde...

— Isso mesmo — ele interrompeu. — Mas não se preocupe. Não vou dormir no volante. Estou habituado a dormir pouco.

Rin não duvidava. Ele parecia ótimo. O suéter creme, a calça escura e a jaqueta pendurada no braço o faziam parecer em plena forma. Na verdade, ele não parecia nem um pouco cansado. Rin, por sua vez, sabia que se ficasse trinta horas sem dormir, pareceria um zumbi.

O vôo era breve. Pela janela, Rin olhava a paisagem enquanto Sesshomaru cochilava. Sem dúvida acordaria tão revigorado como se tivesse dormido oito horas.

Rin não estava nem um pouco ansiosa pela viagem de carro. O trajeto era longo, cansativo, estradas estreitas e tortuosas que ameaçavam terminar a cada minuto. Com certeza não tinham melhorado muito nos últimos anos. Era um lugar isolado, e lugares isolados não são servidos por modernas rodovias.

Na verdade, aos treze anos, aquela jornada sacolejante até que tinha sido divertida. Agora, provavelmente não seria.

Um funcionário da editora esperava por eles quando saíram do terminal. Cheio de salamaleques, levou-os até um Range Rover, especialmente alugado para o caso de o tempo mudar.

— Não vai mudar — Rin garantiu. — Sesshomaru mandou continuar como está.

O jovem corou, sem saber o que dizer. Sesshomaru sorriu.

— Você deixou o rapaz encabulado — ele disse ao entrarem no carro e começarem a rodar.

— É mesmo? — Rin respondeu inocentemente, olhando pela janela aquele cenário melancólico e desejando estar em Londres fotografando os cãezinhos temperamentais da sra. Molton. — Achei que você tinha mesmo falado com as forças superiores e ordenado tempo bom para os próximos três dias. Estou desapontada, Sesshomaru.

— Pois você não consegue me desapontar. Você ainda é capaz de me fazer rir, mesmo cansado, com frio, numa viagem que eu preferiria não estar fazendo.

Rin se voltou, surpresa. Será que ele a achava mesmo espirituosa? Ele nunca tinha sugerido isso antes. Lisonja ou insulto? Bem, não importava muito.

— Tomara que não seja uma viagem inútil — Rin respondeu impassível, ignorando o comentário e tentando manter a conversa num assunto mais seguro. — Kagome não vai gostar de ser seguida por aí.

— Por isso você está aqui. Ela preza sua opinião.

— Como se eu fosse especialista em relacionamentos... — Rin suspirou.

— Não é? — Sesshomaru olhou de soslaio. — Kagome me contou que entre suas xícaras de chocolate e dormir cedo você arranja algum espaço para a vida amorosa.

— Como é que é? — Rin corou, prometendo a si mesma esganar Kagome tão logo pusesse as mãos nela. — Ou melhor, não precisa dizer mais nada. Ouvi perfeitamente. E tudo o que tenho a dizer é que isso não é da sua conta.

— Claro que não — Sesshomaru concordou. — Foi só uma curiosidade natural.

— Não acho nada natural você bisbilhotar minha vida particular. Eu não pergunto nada sobre suas mulheres.

— Não. Em vez disso faz deduções e generalizações.

A conversa estava ficando perigosa. Rin ligou o rádio e sintonizou uma emissora local.

— Isso foi uma indireta?

— Não — ela respondeu ironicamente. — Tenho grande interesse nas notícias do campo — concluiu, voltando a olhar pela janela.

Duas horas, Rin pensou. Ainda faltam duas horas para chegar lá.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** fico feliz que estejam gostando! a fanfic terá 10 capítulos, então não vou postar muito agora porque senão vai acabar rápido...shaushaushau

mas acho que amanhã ou domingo vou tentar postar de novo *o*


	4. CAPÍTULO 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Pelo menos o tempo estava bom. Lá fora fazia frio, mas dentro do carro a temperatura estava bem agradável.

Enquanto a programação da emissora alternava notícias com música erudita, Rin observava a paisagem. As árvores estavam desfolhadas e, à medida que a civilização ia ficando para trás, o cenário ia adquirindo uma beleza cada vez mais agreste.

As estradas iam ficando cada vez mais estreitas e escurecia rapidamente. Sesshomaru com expressão crispada, permanecia concentrado nas curvas, subidas e descidas do caminho.

Que lugar foram escolher, Rin pensava. Incompatível com o estilo de Kagome. E de Houjo. Ele era do tipo que gostava de frequentar a alta-roda. Provavelmente nunca tinha estado num chalé no meio de lugar nenhum.

Os pensamentos derivavam pela mente de Rin em meio ao silêncio. Mas não era um silêncio desconfortável.

Finalmente chegaram. Já estava escuro.

O chalé ficava no fim de uma trilha estreita, à margem de um lago. Um lugar lindo na primavera ou verão, mas lúgubre no inverno.

O silêncio dava nos nervos. Muito diferente de Londres. Era como, Rin imaginava, ser engolida por um buraco negro e estar perdida no tempo e no espaço.

Rin sorriu, nervosa, e se voltou para Sesshomaru.

— Meio fantasmagórico, você não acha? Tive essa impressão quando estive aqui com Kagome e seus pais. Não mudou nada.

— Você não acha isso charmoso?

— Acho assustador — Rin respondeu. — Prefiro o caos e o barulho de Londres.

— Uma mulher citadina — Sesshomaru murmurou, com tom ligeiramente insultuoso.

— É lá que está o trabalho — Rin disse, arrependida de ter puxado conversa.

A primeira coisa que notaram foi que o chalé estava às escuras. Rin sentiu um vazio no estômago, e um pressentimento horrível. Sesshomaru estava carrancudo.

— Não vejo luz. E você?

Rin não respondeu, tentando ver se havia algum carro parado perto da casa. Nada. Nem carro, nem luz, nem Kagome.

— Talvez eles tenham saído.

— É... talvez tenham ido a uma boate... — Sesshomaru estava impaciente, seus olhos brilhavam no escuro do carro. E Rin começava a sentir o sangue subir à cabeça.

— Vamos entrar? — perguntou, tentando manter a calma e saindo do carro para não ouvir mais acusações veladas.

Claro que Kagome e Houjo podiam estar lá dentro. Com as luzes apagadas. Uma noite romântica. Talvez o carro estivesse parado nos fundos. Talvez, talvez, talvez. Rin se agarrava a qualquer possibilidade, porque uma parte dela, pequena, não queria estar ali, sozinha, com um homem que ainda era capaz de fazer sua pulsação subir.

Sesshomaru desceu do carro. Abriu a porta do chalé, bravo.

Nada. O chalé estava vazio. E gelado.

— Nem sinal de vida. Será que você me trouxe aqui à toa? — Sesshomaru não esperou resposta. Ligou as luzes. Saiu outra vez.

Rin saiu correndo atrás dele.

— Aonde você vai?

Sesshomaru não respondeu. Tirou a bagagem do carro e voltou para o chalé. Furioso.

— Não se preocupe. Por mais que eu tenha vontade de largar você aqui por me ter feito fazer essa viagem inútil, não vou fazer isso.

Sesshomaru deixou a bagagem no chão e Rin o seguiu até a minúscula cozinha, furiosa. Como ele se atrevia a insinuar que ela o tinha trazido ali? Se tinha sido exatamente o contrário.

— Não fui eu que trouxe você aqui. Isso... — gesticulou, indicando o chalé deserto — não é culpa minha.

— Então de quem é? Você disse que Kagome estava aqui, não disse? Ou foi tudo uma manobra para me trazer aqui quando você sabia muito bem que ela estava em outro lugar, provavelmente a mil quilometros na direção oposta? Eu não devia ter acreditado numa palavra que você disse. Devia ter percebido que você estava mancomunada com ela. Quem sabe...? Talvez ela fugir tenha até sido ideia sua. Talvez toda aquela preocupação sobre a incompatibilidade entre ela e Houjo fosse mera fachada. Afinal, esperta é a única coisa que você é — Sesshomaru estreitou o olhar.

Epa. O que será que ele estava pensando?

— Ou talvez — Sesshomaru prosseguiu, voz gelada — houvesse outra razão para você me trazer aqui...

— Do que é que você está falando?

— Ah, você não imagina? — Sesshomaru torceu os lábios cinicamente. — Talvez me trazer aqui neste esplendor isolado permitisse puxar os fios de um relacionamento que você quis todos esses anos, e que nunca decolou.

Rin ficou branca. Começou a tremer. Estava a ponto de perder o controle. Mas não faria isso. Ele que insinuasse o que quisesse.

— Não vou comentar essa hipótese. Vou só dizer que você tem o maior ego que eu já vi...

— Você ainda está interessada em mim?

— Sim. Eu... — Rin respirou fundo. — Como é que eu ia saber que Kagome resolveu mudar de ideia?

— Intuição feminina? Ou essa é uma daquelas coisas que lhe faltam?

Silêncio. Um silêncio tumular. Depois Rin corou. Uma das coisas que lhe faltam? Uma em quantas? Aparência, talvez? Atração? Era disso que ele estava falando? Eram essas as coisas que lhe faltavam?

Sesshomaru pegou duas canecas do armário. Rin observava calada enquanto ele as enchia de café. Depois sentou à mesa da cozinha. Bebeu, segurando a caneca com as duas mãos.

— Vou buscar lenha e acender um fogo, ou vamos congelar aqui dentro.

Rin gostaria de responder, mas não podia. Em vez disso, apenas o olhava por sobre a caneca, observando suas mãos fortes, seus ombros largos...

Sesshomaru inspirava confiança. Era um homem de negócios, mas isso não significava que não pudesse lidar com situações como aquela. Se tinha dito que ia buscar lenha e aquecer o ambiente, ele o faria, mesmo que para isso tivesse de derrubar uma árvore. De alguma forma, ele sempre encontrava um meio de viabilizar o impossível.

Talvez fosse essa sua qualidade mais marcante: o talento para fazer crer que ele era capaz de tudo. Rin, mesmo depois de adulta, agora movida pela razão, que insistia em lhe dizer que ninguém era capaz de tudo, ainda acreditava que ele podia fazer o que poucos homens podiam.

Era isso que todas as mulheres viam nele? Essa força?

— Não é melhor voltarmos para casa? — Rin disse finalmente, tentando ordenar os pensamentos.

— Não há nada neste mundo que me faça entrar naquele carro e dirigir mais duas horas antes de descansar um pouco.

O frio já começava a ultrapassar os limites do seu casaco. Rin suspirou e sentou na frente dele, lamentando ter deixado as luvas em casa.

— Sinto muito você ter feito esta viagem por nada — disse —, mas não foi culpa minha.

— Não, não foi — Sesshomaru correu os dedos pelo cabelo e se recostou na cadeira, olhos fechados. Pela primeira vez, parecia cansado.

— Quer que eu prepare alguma coisa para a gente comer?

— Não sei se será possível. O velho que dá uma olhada neste lugar de vez em quando, sempre deixa alguma comida no armário, mas só o essencial.

Rin levantou, tentando sorrir. Falar sobre amenidades era exatamehte o que ela precisava.

— Por mim, tudo bem. Sempre fico sem comer quando o trabalho aperta — Rin agora estava de costas, inspecionando o armário, tentando achar algo interessante.

— Dá para ver — ele murmurou. — Você está bem magrinha. Rin sentiu o comentário de Sesshomaru deslizar pela sua espinha. Enrijeceu. Mas não se deixaria irritar. Fingiu não ouvir e não respondeu. Em vez disso, perguntou onde ele pretendia buscar lenha.

— No barracão lá fora — Sesshomaru levantou e se espreguiçou, lentamente, como um gato. — Espero que haja lenha seca — se aproximou. Rin ouvia sua voz bem perto do ouvido. — Senão vamos ter de pensar num outro jeito de fazer subir a temperatura.

— Só sobre o meu cadáver — Rin se voltou de repente. E ele riu.

— Foi só uma piada. Não é preciso mostrar as garras. Como eu disse, sua honra está segura comigo — Sesshomaru saiu da cozinha, ainda rindo.

Muito engraçado, Rin pensou. Talvez ele achasse mesmo aquilo divertido. Mas ela não achava.

Apanhando no armário algumas latas de conserva, Rin tentava usar a criatividade, mas acabou desistindo. Feijão, carne e macarrão nunca fariam uma bela combinação, por mais artisticamente que ela arrumasse os ingredientes.

Rin ouviu a porta da frente bater e se apressou na cozinha. Com o canto do olho, viu Sesshomaru tirar a jaqueta e começar a trabalhar. Movimentos rápidos e seguros. Onde ele tinha aprendido a fazer aquilo? Em menos de quinze minutos o fogo estava aceso e o calor se espalhava pelo chalé.

Rin tirou o casaco, depois o blusão. Quando Sesshomaru entrou na cozinha, minutos depois, a comida estava na mesa.

— Fiz o melhor que pude — Rin disse, antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa.

— Muito original — ele respondeu, sentando à mesa. — Feijão faz bem. Bastante fibra.

— Se eu fosse uma exímia cozinheira, transformaria isso em algo mais interessante — Rin sentou na frente dele, fazendo uma careta.

— E estragaria o desafio de descobrir seu sabor natural — Sesshomaru devolveu a careta. Os traços do seu rosto mostravam arrogância e agressividade, mas pareciam perturbadoramente charmosos quando ele sorria. — Na verdade, é diferente estar com uma mulher que não esteja ansiosa para visitar minha cozinha e me mostrar que é excelente cozinheira.

— Sorte sua. Muitos homens achariam isso ótimo.

— Talvez... — ele sacudiu os ombros. — Alguns preferem mulheres submissas...

Puxa, Rin pensou, que coração de ouro esse homem tem. Ainda bem que ele pode levar suas mulheres para jantar fora todo dia e não tem de suportá-las atravancando sua cozinha.

— Você já se sentiu submissa? — Sesshomaru prosseguiu casualmente, olhando o prato.

— Acho que não — Rin respondeu no mesmo tom casual, embora achasse meio inquietante tal digressão para sua vida particular. — Eu detestaria me sentir capacho de alguém. O fogo está ótimo, você não acha?

— Nada como um bom fogo. E você nunca se apaixonou perdidamente por ninguém? Nem por... como era mesmo o nome dele...? Carlos...?, Kevin...?, ah, lembrei... Kohaku.

— Kagome não tinha o direito de discutir minha vida particular com você...

— Talvez ela não achasse isso um segredo. Era?

— Era o quê? — o coração de Rin batia forte. Tentar parecer calma estava custando um grande esforço. Ela não era de falar de si mesma, muito menos com aquele homem.

— Um segredo. Você tinha vergonha dele?

— Claro que não — Rin mentiu. — Por que deveria?

— Bem, eu não diria que Kohaku Tanaka é a espécie de homem que toda mãe quer para a filha.

Rin começava a passar mal. Queria fechar os olhos e fingir que aquela conversa não estava acontecendo. Mas não podia, aqueles olhos a impediam.

— Você o conhece? — perguntou. Sesshomaru assentiu, sem tirar os olhos dela.

— Ele tentou se envolver com Kagome há algum tempo. Como não conseguiu, tentou usá-la para se aproximar de alguns dos meus amigos. Foi quando comecei a prestar atenção nele. E descobri que é um sujeito sem escrúpulos. Acho que foi por isso que Kagome me contou quando você começou a sair com ele. Ela estava preocupada, mas achava que não devia tocar no assunto com você.

Rin estava pasma. Sesshomaru não apenas sabia tudo sobre a vida particular dela, como também de certa forma sabia mais que ela mesma.

— E por que você está me dizendo tudo isso agora?

— Por nada. Só achei que isso talvez tivesse algo a ver com você estar tão envolvida com seu trabalho.

— Estou envolvida com meu trabalho porque gosto dele — Rin protestou. — Kohaku foi um erro, não nego, mas todos cometemos erros. E ele me ensinou uma lição. Estou vacinada contra o charme e a beleza dos homens — tentou sorrir.

Rin pousou garfo e faca sobre o prato, levantou, levou o prato até a pia, lavou, deixou no escorredor.

— A que horas você quer sair amanhã? — enxugou as mãos e ficou olhando para Sesshomaru de braços cruzados.

— Você não gosta de perguntas pessoais, não é? — Sesshomaru inclinou a cadeira, cruzando as mãos atrás da nuca.

Seu olhar aprisionou o dela, de maneira que Rin sentia as pernas trêmulas.

— Alguém gosta? — Rin devolveu a pergunta.

— A gente se conhece há anos — ele disse, e Rin se perguntava se ele achava que isso lhe dava o direito de fazer perguntas pessoais.

— Não entendi...

— Não mesmo? Então você não é tão esperta como pensei.

Por que é que ele não parava de olhar para ela daquele jeito? Rin sabia que ele a estava comparando com outras mulheres que conhecia. E isso a constrangia.

Que bobagem, ela dizia para si mesma. O que Sesshomaru Taisho pudesse pensar dela já não importava fazia tempo. Mas o que incomodava era aquela sua postura. Quando mencionou Kohaku, rindo, era visível sua condescendência.

Rin estendeu a mão para pegar o prato de Sesshomaru, perguntando se ele já tinha terminado, e ele agarrou seu pulso. Um gesto tão repentino que Rin a princípio ficou paralisada. Mas logo puxou o braço.

— Calma. Não vou morder você — ele murmurou, divertido.

— Me solte.

Ele era tão forte quanto parecia. O esforço de Rin para se soltar era inútil.

Quando Sesshomaru a soltou, Rin queria gritar de raiva, mas não lhe daria o prazer de saber como aquele breve contato físico a tinha perturbado.

— Por que fez isso? — perguntou, massageando a mão e tentando voltar ao normal.

— Não queria que você lavasse meu prato. Não sou tão machista como você pensa — Sesshomaru levantou e foi até a pia. — Você pode ir para a sala. Eu levo o café lá.

Rin hesitou alguns segundos e saiu. Na sala, sentou numa poltrona perto do fogo.

O chalé era bem confortável. Não tinha mudado muito nestes anos todos. Grande parte da mobília estava lá desde que o lugar tinha sido comprado.

Rin olhou ao redor, imaginando quantas vezes ele tinha sido usado desde que os pais de Sesshomaru tinham morrido. Quando vivos, eles sempre o usavam durante as férias escolares. Mas isso tinha sido... Rin torceu o nariz... fazia pelo menos sete anos.

Kagome vinha raramente, Sesshomaru menos ainda. Ele não parecia achar aquele lugar muito interessante. E suas amiguinhas provavelmente também não.

Rin estava tão absorta nos seus pensamentos que só percebeu a presença de Sesshomaru quando ele lhe estendeu uma caneca de café. Depois sentou na poltrona em frente, pernas esticadas, cruzadas nos tornozelos.

— O que você pretende fazer sobre Kagome? — Rin perguntou, soprando o café quente.

— Não sei onde ela está. Vou ter de esperar até ela resolver aparecer. E torcer para que aquele sujeito não a convença a se casar.

— Kagome sabe raciocinar — Rin ponderou, mais relaxada agora que estavam em campo neutro e Sesshomaru não a olhava mais daquela forma.

— E você já viu minha irmã agir racionalmente alguma vez?

Rin passou algum tempo pensando.

— Ela fez aquele curso de secretariado...

— Porque insisti muito. Achei que era importante para ela estar preparada para ser financeiramente independente, mesmo que isso não fosse necessário. As pessoas precisam ter algum objetivo na vida.

— Concordo.

— Dá para perceber. Na sua vida nunca faltaram objetivos. Você sempre deu duro na escola, e agora no trabalho de fotógrafa. Admiro você.

Admirável, Rin pensou, embora sem atrativos. Não era engraçada a forma como os homens classificavam as mulheres? A esposa, a amante, a mulher de carreira. Invariavelmente a mulher de carreira era aquela a quem faltavam atrativos.

— Obrigada. Ganhar a vida fotografando não é nada fácil. Muita concorrência. Eu não poderia ficar sentada esperando que os trabalhos aparecessem.

— Como é que você arruma trabalho? — Sesshomaru perguntou, deixando a caneca sobre a mesa e cruzando os braços.

— Geralmente os clientes me recomendam a outros clientes.

Era a primeira vez que conversavam sobre o que ela fazia, geralmente falavam apenas de generalidades, na companhia de outras pessoas. Receber toda a atenção de Sesshomaru, como agora, fazia Rin se sentir estranhamente apreensiva, como se estivesse se desfazendo de um pedaço de si mesma, o que sabia que não devia fazer.

— Você poderia fazer algumas fotos lá para a editora — Sesshomaru disse.

Rin tentou desconversar.

— Não se preocupe. Tenho bastante trabalho. Eu não estava insinuando nada.

— Não achei que estivesse. Temos vários fotógrafos, mas quem sabe...? Uma das nossas revistas não vai muito bem e precisamos fazer alguma coisa para mudar o quadro...

Rin sorriu polidamente, mas não disse nada. A editora de Sesshomaru publicava várias revistas. Quando Rin começou a trabalhar, Kagome tinha sugerido que ela procurasse trabalho lá, mas Rin evitou. O orgulho não deixava.

Aos poucos, ela foi conseguindo seus próprios clientes. Não foi fácil, mas ela tinha conseguido e se orgulhava disso. Não ia agora trabalhar para Sesshomaru Taisho só porque ele talvez estivesse com pena dela.

Pobre Rin, atolada no trabalho depois de um relacionamento embaraçoso com um pilantra dos mais conhecidos na praça, menos por ela. Vamos dar uma mãozinha...Não, obrigada.

Rin bebericava seu café já morno, evitando dizer qual quer coisa.

Com toda a certeza, não era o que ele esperava.

— Bem, você não gostaria de fazer uma fotos para a minha editora? — Sesshomaru perguntou, impaciente. — Posso garantir que pagamos muito bem.

— Estou certa disso.

— Você vai ter de mostrar seu portfolio.

— Claro — Rin murmurou vagamente, desviando o olhar, simulando um bocejo e levantando. — Qual quarto você quer que eu use?

O chalé tinha três quartos. Pequenos mas confortáveis.

— Qualquer um — Sesshomaru respondeu indiferente. Rin achou que ele estava chateado por causa do seu desinteresse na oferta dele. E sorriu. Bem feito. — Acendi fogo em dois deles. Você pode escolher.

— Você não vai dormir?

— Daqui a pouco...

Pegando sua mochila, Rin saiu, deixando Sesshomaru na sala, olhar perdido no fogo, pensando na vida. Foi para o mesmo quarto onde tinha ficado com Kagome anos atrás. Tudo estava como antes. O mesmo papel de parede de flores delicadas, a mesma cama, o mesmo colchão macio, fundo no meio.

Rin lavou o rosto na pia do quarto, decidindo tomar banho na manhã seguinte, antes de saírem. E mergulhou sob o acolchoado, sentindo um calorzinho delicioso.

Sesshomaru tinha razão, nada como um bom fogo...

Rin pegou o livro que tinha trazido. Começou a ler, mas não foi longe. Logo começou a sentir as pálpebras pesadas e desligou a luz. Em meio à escuridão, continuava pensando em Sesshomaru, o que era irritante. Será que ele pensava mesmo que ela tinha tramado trazê-lo ali para... Claro que não, uma vozinha lhe dizia. Aquilo tinha sido pura provocação. Mal de nascença. E ela tinha agido corretamente evitando morder a isca. Mas a insinuação ainda a incomodava.

Melhor pensar em Kagome. Onde será que ela estava? Será que tinha casado com Houjo? Para isso era preciso muita coragem. Rin não conseguia imaginar nada pior que Sesshomaru furioso.

Pronto, lá estava ela, pensando nele outra vez...

Aos poucos o sono chegou. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, Rin não sabia que horas eram, mas sabia que ainda não tinha amanhecido. Muito escuro lá fora. E ainda havia fogo.

Talvez ela estivesse estranhando a cama. A depressão no colchão, que anos atrás tinha sido tão divertida, agora lhe dava dor nas costas, e ela saiu da cama, sentindo a diferença de temperatura. Vestindo o roupão, Rin saiu ao corredor que levava à sala e à cozinha.

Não havia leite no chalé e café também não era uma boa idéia. Talvez um copo de água.

No ponta dos pés, Rin foi até a cozinha. Tateando, achou um copo. Abriu a torneira devagar. Não queria fazer barulho e acordar Sesshomaru.

Já voltava para o quarto quando viu que Sesshomaru ainda estava na sala, na mesma poltrona.

Em silêncio, Rin se aproximou. Dormindo, Sesshomaru parecia mais jovem. Respirava tranquilamente. Ali, prostrado naquela poltrona, parecia ainda mais atraente.

Rin estendeu a mão, deu-lhe uma leve sacudidela. Talvez ele estivesse bem agora, mas quando o fogo apagasse completamente ele com certeza pegaria um resfriado. Rin o sacudiu outra vez e se inclinou. Seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do dele.

— Sesshomaru... — Rin sussurrou. —Sesshomaru, acorde... vá dormir na cama. Você não pode dormir aqui.

Sesshomaru entreabriu os olhos. No escuro, Rin não conseguia ver sua expressão, mas ele parecia desorientado. Ele devia estar bem cansado para ter dormindo ali.

Rin tinha vontade de acariciar seu rosto. E talvez, pensou mais tarde, ele tivesse percebido o que ia pela mente dela, porque ele estendeu os braços, puxou-a de encontro a si, e beijou seus lábios.

O beijo, a princípio cálido e sonolento, ia sutilmente se tornando mais intenso. Sesshomaru entrelaçou as mãos no cabelo dela, impedindo-a de recuar. Sua boca, autoritária, separava os lábios de Rin, provocando uma resposta calorosa, algo que ela nunca tinha sentido antes. Como se uma fera enjaulada tivesse sido libertada dentro dela. Kohaku a tinha beijado, claro, beijos lassos, intermináveis, que chegavam a cansá-la mesmo achando-o fisicamente atraente.

Rin gemia, o que parecia aumentar ainda mais a insistência daquele beijo. A língua de Sesshomaru explorava o interior da sua boca, depois o contorno do seu pescoço.

Rin sentia os seios doloridos, a poucos centímetros do rosto dele, imaginando como seria sentir o contato daquela língua sobre eles. Era uma intimidade que ela nunca tinha experimentado antes, mas a loucura que sentia a fazia desejá-la de forma quase desesperada.

Embora não a esperasse. Quando a boca de Sesshomaru contornou seu mamilo sobre a camisola, Rin recuou, instintiva e abruptamente, chocada e confusa.

— O que você acha que está fazendo? — Rin perguntou, trémula, cambaleando pela sala até chegar ao interruptor e ligar a luz. — Ficou maluco?

Seu corpo ainda latejava onde ele a tinha tocado. Onde não tinha também.

Sesshomaru parecia surpreso. Em seguida, fechou a cara.

— Não seja trágica. Era só um beijo. Não era um estupro.

— Não estou interessada...

— Pare de agir como uma virgem horrorizada. Você não é mais uma menina. É uma mulher.

Aquilo deixou Rin ainda mais furiosa.

— Isso não lhe dá o direito de...

Sesshomaru não respondeu, mas a expressão do seu rosto mostrava que ele sabia o que Rin queria dizer.

— Você está exagerando — Sesshomaru resmungou, levantando. E Rin se encolheu instintivamente, percebendo que seu gesto inconsciente o deixou ainda mais bravo.

Você é uma mulher adulta, ela se dizia. Dona da sua vida. Mas naquele chalé longínquo ela parecia à mercê de emoções indesejáveis, pensamentos extravagantes.

— Não, não estou! — Rin explodiu. — Vocês, homens, são todos iguais.

— Não me confunda com aquele vagabundo que levou você para a cama — Sesshomaru respondeu, chegando mais perto. Rin recuou mais um passo, chegando à parede.

— Por que não? Vocês são iguaizinhos.

— Eu não exploro mulheres.

— Ah, não? Vou perguntar às que você já descartou...

Durante algum tempo, olharam um para o outro, furiosos.

Até que Sesshomaru disse, num tom estranhamente meigo:

— Ele deve ter magoado você bastante, hein?

Aquele tom mudou o quadro. Rin agora sentia um nó na garganta. Olhava para ele com uma vontade incontida de esquecer tudo, embora há bem pouco o tivesse detestado.

— Ele me usou — ela disse, desviando o olhar. — Alguém gosta de ser usado?

— Ninguém — Sesshomaru respondeu.

— Isso é algo que você nunca sentiu.

— Você é que pensa... — Sesshomaru retrucou e, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele se levantou e foi para o quarto e Rin voltou para o seu.

Amanhã, ela pensou, ajeitando-se entre os cobertores, tudo voltará normal e esta sensação horrível terá passado. Provavelmente vou rir de mim mesma.


End file.
